


Полное самообслуживание

by thegamed, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: она собирается уезжать





	Полное самообслуживание

Она прибралась в квартире. Полила цветы. Поставила стираться постельное белье. К тому времени как он вернется с работы, программа еще не закончится.  
Она сняла парик. Отклеила ресницы. Вынула линзы — радужка глаз почти не имела цвета. «Бледная моль» — говорят о таких.  
Смыла макияж. В последние два года очень ценился классический, тот, который наносишь каждый день, и купить косметику можно в самом обычном магазине: помады, карандаши, подводки, тушь, иногда грим. Тональные средства обычно не нужны, но есть и любители.  
Одежду она собрала раньше: освободила две полки в шкафу — все, что накопилось за два месяца. Из женского остались только два платья его бывшей жены. Он просил надевать их, когда они трахались. Одно было удобное, прямое, хлопковое. Второе липло к телу, но он не стал покупать ей антистатик — говорил, что так ему нравится больше. Все ее вещи отправились в фирменную сумку, они больше не понадобятся. Оставшиеся два парика — их так и не вынули из упаковки, хотя он сам выбрал модель и цвет, — она тоже сложила туда.  
Она выволокла кейс на середину прихожей, в последний раз посмотрела на себя в зеркало: ничего необычного, никаких повреждений, а те, что были, уже успели регенерировать.  
В кейсе было только одно пространство: условно неразборная модель из типового каталога, довольно дешевая. Материал обивки похож на тот, из которого делают ортопедические матрасы.  
Она включила систему жизнеобеспечения и дождалась сигнала о готовности. Вытянула кабели и вставила иглы в порты, прятавшиеся под кожей. Надела кислородную маску. Залезла внутрь и улеглась в позу эмбриона — места едва хватало. На упаковке не экономили, но так считалось безопаснее: слишком уж похожа на человека.  
Она в последний раз потрогала себя там, где он повредил ее позавчера, под ребрами. Специально отключил, а когда она пришла в себя, на животе осталась только царапина.  
В тот же вечер он сказал, что ей лучше будет вернуться, и она запустила стандартный адаптированный опрос при возврате. «Я тебе никогда не нравилась», — сказала она. «Есть другие причины, по которым люди начинают жить вместе», — ответил он. Он вообще никогда не обращался к ней как к искусственной, но, кажется, это не было ни заслугой разработчиков, ни ее личным достижением. В его профиле, хранящемся в компании, значился «индекс зловещей долины», равный двум с половиной, что очень мало, конечно. Еще там стояли «умеренная агрессия», «этическая ригидность» и «консервативность». Это кое-что объясняло. В собственный отчет она занесла бы: ему стало стыдно за вспышку.  
Она совсем не была похожа на его бывшую жену, хотя кое-что в модели поведения ей меняли. То, что он выдержал целых два месяца, даже удивительно. Да что там, такие, как он, очень редко берут себе роботов. Не потому, что для рядового химика-технолога в Кентукки это пока дорого, а потому, что «разве же можно так».  
Царапина почти не болела, но очень долго она чувствовала неудобство, как от смещения органов. Иногда ей казалось, что-то осталось внутри. Она поставила бы это в отчет, но сенсоров в тканях не хватало, и сигналы шли ниже порога значимых.  
Она захлопнула крышку изнутри — щелкнули замки. Нажала на кнопку вызова: за ней приедут. И, прежде чем отключиться, подумала: все-таки будет хорошо, если ей не придется это помнить, как с каждым предыдущим клиентом.


End file.
